


Shadows of Time

by TheInnerBeast



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Mild Language, PMD, PMD:EoT/D/S, PMD:EoT/D/S Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInnerBeast/pseuds/TheInnerBeast
Summary: Yajuu, an amnesiac treecko that is pretty sure he was once human, and Luna, an excitable eevee with big dreams. Join them through their journey as members of Wigglytuff's Guild, exploring through darkness, time, and even the sky itself.





	Shadows of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was replaying an old game of mine, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, when this idea popped into my head. Now, for anyone who has been reading the A/Ns of my other story know I have depression and I commonly lose the will to write, something I love to do, so when I suddenly have an inspiration, I must write as much as I can before I lose it. So here I am at 1:45 in the morning writing an action/adventure story with a romance between an Eevee(Luna) and a human-turned-Treecko(Yajuu)… So, this takes place right when the player character and main partner land in the Hot Spring after the first run of the Waterfall Cave dungeon. I might write the parts for the main storyline that came before this point later, but if I don’t, then you should assume they happened nearly the same as they did in the game, with the only differences being when I write them in the story, like when Luna explains how she befriended Yajuu this chapter. Oh, and the dialogue isn’t going to exactly be 1-to-1 to the game in this, so don’t complain any of you nitpickers, you know who you are. Anyway, on with the show.

Within a small outcropping of rocks, a natural hot spring, unimaginatively called the Hot Spring, a group of pokémon were peacefully relaxing, letting all of their worries fade away as they soaked in the water.

“AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH” Twin splashes of water shot up into the air for a split second before falling back down on whatever had just fell into the spring.

“Ugh, w-where are we?” an eevee groaned out as she unsteadily lifted herself up after suddenly falling into the pool of water.

“That was…an experience” a treecko huffed out, slightly out of breath from screaming his lungs out but a few seconds earlier.

“You two okay?” a vigaroth asked the two new pokémon who had, rather abruptly, joined him and his companions in the water.

“I-I think so” the eevee said, shaking her head to try and get her bearings. “Where are we, exactly” aske the eevee as she and the treecko looked around to see if they recognized wherever they landed.

“You are at the Hot Spring” a voice from behind the two said, prompting them to quickly turn around and see a torkoal standing on a just before the water. “This is a place where pokémon come to rest their tired and aching bones. May I ask who you are and how exactly you ended up here?”

“Oh, my name is Luna(1), and this is my friend and partner, Yajuu(2)” the eevee said, pointing to herself and the treecko in turn. Yajuu nodded his head in greeting, looking a little uncomfortable with everyone looking towards him and Luna. “We are the explorer team, Team Shadow(3). We were asked to investigate a potential secret at a waterfall. We found a cave with gems in it. However, when we tried taking the big gem, we ended up getting flooded out and launched out of a geyser to here.”

“Hm, I see. It must have been quite an ordeal. Do you have a map, so I may show you where you are?” the kindly torkoal asked.

“Yeah, we have a Wonder Map that came with our explorer kit. Let me see here…” Luna started to mutter, digging through a bag she had over her shoulder, “ah, here we are. Here you go, and thank you for your help.”

“It is no trouble at all.” The torkoal smiled. He looked at the map for a few seconds before calling them both to come closer. “This is where you are right now,” he said pointing to a place on the map.

“Wow, we got blasted far away from where we were.” Luna said, looking amazed.

“Indeed, why not rest here a bit before going back to wherever it is you need to go?’

“That…sounds really nice right about now, actually. What do you think, Yajuu?”

“After what just happened, I could definitely use a break,” he said, sounding mentally exhausted after that ordeal.”

“It is settled, then. I do hope taking this moment to relax will help in whatever way it can.”

“Yes, thank you/Thanks” the two members of Team Shadow said, quickly settling into the water, Luna sitting in near the middle, while Yajuu leaned on some of the rocks at the edge, further away from everyone.

“Hm, what is with your friend,” an ursaring asked, “Why doesn’t he come hang out with the rest of us?”

“He gets shy around people he doesn’t know and is uncomfortable dealing with a group of people around five or more, even if he does know them. He just can’t help it, he gets jittery and starts to fidget, trying to find a way to distract himself. He will talk if he finds a topic interesting or if he has to say something, but otherwise, he tends to be quiet and subdued.” Luna responded, rubbing the back of her head with a strained smile. “I have tried to help him get used to being around people bit by bit, but we haven’t had any results.” She finished her explanation with in an exasperated tone, a defeated look on her face.

“Then how did you become friends with him, if you don’t mind me asking?” one of the mankeys asked, looking between the two.

“Well, first you need to know that I wanted to be a member of Wigglytuff’s Guild and be an explorer. However, when I stepped on the grating and the sentry called out my species, my nerves got the better of me and I ran away. I went to the beach, feeling sorry for myself, and wondering whether I was brave enough to ever go for my dreams. That was when I found him asleep on said beach. I ended up waking him up, wanting to know why he was doing sleeping on the beach, especially considering the violent storm he had the night before. He was a bit quiet, only saying what he felt needed to be said. However, some mean pokémon came and took my treasure,” as she said this last part, she took a stone with mysterious carvings out of her bag, “and they ran away with it. When Yajuu noticed how upset I was getting, he said he would go get it back for me. Noticing how brave he was, I decided to go along with him, thinking maybe if I did this, I would be brave enough to finally try and become an explorer.” Luna’s eyes started to go a bit vacant, lost in the memories what happened two months ago(4). “We eventually made our way to them and fought them for my treasure. Well, I say we, but he did most of the fighting, I was shaking too much during the first half of the fight to be of any use. I did manage to get my nerves together when I noticed how hard he fought just to help me, someone he never even met before that day, get a rock with some carvings on it. After we beat them and retrieved my treasure I asked if he wanted to join me and make an exploration team at the Guild. After thinking it over, he said yes and, well here we are. That day, seeing how far he went to help a total stranger, I realized that by acting the way I was, I was never going to achieve my dreams. That by being weak and scared, I would never be an explorer.” Luna returned the stone to her bag and stared at the water a bit, a soft, forlorn look on her face. “After that day, I vowed to more courageous, to become who can stand on equal ground with Yajuu. Someone worthy to be called his friend and partner.” At this, Luna looked up with a determined expression, a fire dancing in her eyes.

“Well lass,” the other mankey started “you seem to be well on your way.” Luna shook her head at that.

“Not really. Unlike Yajuu, I always freeze up for a bit whenever a scary part of a mission comes up. Yajuu, however, stands firm and tall, ready to face anything he comes across,” Luna finished off, a melancholy sigh escaping her muzzle.

“Yet you went through with it in the end. From what you just said, you used to run away, too scared to reach for your goals. And your first fight led to you freezing up for most of it. But I bet you unfreeze before the fights truly start now, right?” At hesitant her nod, the mankey continued. “So you are already doing better than you were before. Regardless of if your friend gives you the courage or not, it is you who goes through with it. Pretty soon, you won’t freeze up at all. You gotta have more faith in yourself.” All the other pokémon in the hot spring gave out nods and words of agreement or encouragement. Luna slowly started to smile before a voice called out from behind her.

“They’re right, you know.” Yajuu said, his eyes closed and his head tilted up to face the sky, a tranquil look appearing on his face. “When it comes down to it, you always have my back, so don’t worry about the little things so much.” After saying that, Yajuu went quiet once more, content to ignore the world. Luna’s eyes started to mist over as the smile on her face seemed to double in size and intensity. 

“See, even your quiet friend felt the need to speak up about it. If he feels you’re doing fine as his partner, then you got nothing to worry about. Just keep bettering yourself, and you’ll do great.” Spoke the torkoal.

“Right.” Luna nodded, feeling more confident after Yajuu’s kind words. The other pokémon cheered, happy that the young eevee had started to feel better about herself again. They quickly delved into other, happier topics. Unseen by the others, Yajuu opened his left eye, gazing at Luna, a miniscule smile dancing upon his lips.

“So that is your report?” A chatot stood in front of the only two members of Team Shadow. This was Chatot, the second-in-command of Wigglyyuff’s Guild and right-hand man to said wigglytuff. “Amazing work!”

“Huh? But we didn’t get the gem,” Luna said, confused by the praise.

“Well, no. But you made a new discovery. And isn’t that part of the reason we have exploration teams in the first place, to explore and discover?”

“Yeah! I didn’t think of it like that.” 

‘That shadowed figure I saw in my vision. I only know one person with that body-shape.’ Yajuu thought, remembering the visions he had at the Waterfall Cave. ‘It matches perfectly with the Guildmaster, Wigglytuff’

“Is something the matter, Yajuu” Chatot asked, noticing the treecko’s pensive expression.

“I think… I think the Guildmaster has already been to the Waterfall Cave, and already knows the secret behind the large gem there.”

“No, no. emphatically no! Why would Wigglytuff send you to investigate if he already knew?” Chatot cried out.

“I am absolutely positive he already knew about it.” Yajuu insisted quietly, yet firmly.

“Hmm. Since you insist, I will go confirm it with the Guildmaster.” Chatot turned around wondering softly under his breath, “Why would Yajuu want to spoil their own discovery. What a strange pokémon.”

(A few minutes later)

“So…” Luna started once Chatot had returned.

“When I asked if he had been to the cave before, he mulled over it for a moment. Then he ‘Oh, memories~! Sweet memories~! YOOM…TAH!’ He then proceeded to dance around for a bit. Afterwards, he said ‘Yes, yes! When I think hard, maybe I did go there once!’. That is what he said.” The two rookie explorers had slightly incredulous expressions on their faces at the Guildmaster’s antics. “So, to sum it up, you were right, Yajuu. He has indeed already been to Waterfall Cave.”

“That’s…kinda disappointing, to be honest.” Luna said, a depressed look on her face. “I really thought we had discovered a new place. I wish Wigglytuff had just told us in the first place.”

“The Guildmaster can be rather…eratic…at times. Even I do not fully comprehend his thought process. It is too bad for the two of you. Nevertheless, I shall expect your best effort once more tomorrow.” Luna groaned at that.

“Come on Luna,” Yajuu said, gripping her shoulder, “Let’s head to our room.” Luna walked forward after feeling Yajuu push a little, heading to their shared room.

“Are you not going to eat?” Chatot called out.

“I think we are going to eat in our room today, we have some food in our satchels. Have a nice night, Chatot.” Yajuu said over his shoulder, looking to the colorful bird. The fox and gecko walked to their room, Yajuu lying down on his bed, while Luna went to look out the window. ‘Today was exhausting’ Yajuu thought, looking at Luna, not knowing how to cheer her up. ‘Maybe I should just go to sleep early today’.

“Haa, we went through a lot today…” Luna said, looking to Yajuu, before suddenly perking up. “But you know what? I had a lot of fun. Sure, learning Wigglytuff already learned about what we discovered was a huge letdown, but it was our first true exploration! I thought I was going to explode from excitement and anticipation the entire time! It made me realize that I made the right decision, creating an exploration team with you.” Luna pulled the mysterious stone out of her satchel once more, “One day, I’m sure I’ll solve the secret of my Relic Fragment. That is the dream I have. If it ever comes true, I’d definitely faint from the happiness and excitement!” Luna spoke with a grin. Yajuu walked over to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“And I will by you every step of the way, partner.” Yajuu said with a smirk, pulling her into a one-armed hug, drawing a small giggle from the excitable fox. Yajuu chuckled as well, happy to see his friend happy again.

“But seriously, thank you, Yajuu,” she said, drawing a look of confusion form him. “I can explore because of you.” Luna thought back to the waterfall, jumping through it with Yajuu. “I’m probably the biggest coward around, and even I managed to work up the courage. And it was all because of you, Yajuu. Because you stood by my side through every bit. Seriously, thank you, Yajuu.” Yajuu looked away, red dusting his cheeks at the praise from his only friend that he can remember. “…Oh, I just thought of something!” Luna exclaimed, causing Yajuu to jump and flinch a bit from the sudden loud noise so close to his ear. “Sorry…” Luna giggles sheepishly, “But anyway, I was thinking… I noticed something about your dizzy spells, Yajuu. You always seem to touch something before they happen. ‘Huh, she is right. When I heard Azurill’s scream, I was touching an apple he dropped. When I saw Drowzee threaten Azurill, it was after he accidently bumped into me. I hit the waterfall and saw the Guildmaster jump into it. And when I tried to pull the gem out of the rock, I saw the Guildmaster press it before Luna did.’ “And when during the incident with Azurill, you saw the future, but this time with the cave, you saw the past. ‘She’s right again’ Yajuu thought, his face becoming more surprised at all the revelations Luna was pointing out to him. “In other words, if you touch something, you might see the past or future. You must have some kind of special ability! This could be something really awesome! This could be used in many ways, and not just exploring.” ‘True, but just because I have doesn’t mean I know how to use it. And I don’t exactly get a vision every time I touch something…’

“Hey, you two.” Chatot called, looking into their room. “The Guildmaster wants to see you.” The two looked at each other before shrugging and getting up to head to Wigglytuff’s office.

“Guildmaster, I have brought you Team Shadow…Guildmaster…Guildmaster?” Wigglytuff suddenly turned around, startling the other pokémon in the room.

“Hiya! Your team went through a lot today! Yes, a lot-lot! But don’t worry! I’m keeping watch on your activities! I should tell you why I called you here. We’re planning to mount a full expedition soon!” The Guildmaster said excitedly.

“An expedition?” Luna asked with a confused look on her face, one that was mirrored by Yajuu.

“Indeed!” Chatot started, prompting the canine and reptile to turn their attention to the bird. “The guild will go explore someplace far away! It is much harder than exploring our nearby area. That’s why we need to prepare properly. We must carefully choose which guild members will go on the expedition.

“Really!?” Luna exclaimed.

“Usually, we would never, ever consider rookies to be expedition members.” Wigglytuff explained, causing Team Shadow to return their attention the Guildmaster. “But you two are working very hard! That’s why we’re making a special exception this time! We decided to include you in the list of candidates for the expedition!”

“Really!?” Luna exclaimed once more, shaking in excitement.

“Now, now! You haven’t been chosen as members yet. There is still time before we plan to set out on the expedition. If you fail to do good work, then you cannot expect to be selected for the expedition.” Chatot warned the two.

“I’m sure you two can do it! Try hard!” Wigglytuff said.

“Y-yes!” Luna said before turning to Yajuu. “An expedition! Isn’t this amazing, Yajuu? My heart is pounding all of a sudden! Let’s do our best and make sure we get picked for the expedition!” She said loudly with and excited grin. Yajuu nodded with a confident smirk donning his face.

“Head back to your room now. You are going to want your rest for tomorrow.” Chatot advised the two, to which they nodded before heading back to their room.

“We are going to have to work extra hard if we want to do this,” Luna said from her bed. “From now on, we are going to go at it at two-hundred percent.” Yajuu nodded his head, looking to his partner from his own bed.

“If we are going to do that, then we will need all the energy we can muster. Which means you need to calm down and sleep.” Yajuu teased the excitable fox with a chuckle.

“I know, but I just can’t. I am too excited to go to sleep so easily right now.” She complained with a light coating of red on her cheeks, which she was thankful was hidden by her fur.

“Come here,” Yajuu said, sitting up from his bed and scooting over slightly so there was enough room for two people, where he then started to pat the empty space next to him. Luna looked at him, confused, before standing up and walking over to him.

“W-w-what are you doing!?” Luna exclaimed embarrassedly, her cheeks burning, when Yajuu started to softly run his fingers through her fur, from her head, which leaned into his touch, down to her tail, which lifted instinctually at the admittedly pleasant feeling.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Something just tells me this will help you relax. So, am I right, is it helping?” Yajuu asked, looking at her with a teasing grin. Luna wanted to tell him it wasn’t solely to wipe that smug look off of his face, she wasn’t the best liar and she didn’t trust herself to sound believable enough to convince him otherwise at the moment.

“J-just shut up and keep doing that,” she groaned out in a subdued tone, while digging her face into his side, trying to hide the blush that she knew had to be showing through her fur at the moment. Yajuu’s grin widened as he leaned back onto the bed, never once stopping his hand movements. This continued, even after Yajuu was sure she had fallen asleep. Yajuu yawned, his eyes starting to close involuntarily. Taking one last look at Luna, he felt sleep finally overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> Character Profiles
> 
> Yajuu: Yajuu is a young-adult treecko, but is pretty sure he was at one-point human. He has amnesia, being unable to remember anything from his past before Luna found him passed out on the beach, something that bothers him slightly, but he does little to show it. While he is a quiet, shy, and jittery person around strangers or groups of five or more, when he is around a small group of people he trusts, he is a lot more open, though he will still most likely be the one to speak the least, often only speaking when spoken to or if he feels there is something that must be said. The only person he would actively open discussion with without any prodding is his best(and at the time only) friend Luna. He tends to be rather passive when dealing with people he has a positive or neutral view of. He often has trouble dealing with emotions like sorrow or happiness, either his own or others. This has him come off as cold or indifferent, when he is merely trying to figure out what he should do, though he does seem to be able to cheer kids up whenever they get upset. He gets uncomfortable when people hug him, particularly when they wrap their arms or what-have-you around his arms, making it harder for him to move. When it is only him and Luna, he shows a more teasing side, often messing with her due to her excitable nature.
> 
> Luna: Luna is a young-adult eevee that has dreams of being an explorer. She is a very excitable girl, constantly drawn by the ideas of making new discoveries. Her biggest dream is to find out the origin of a mysterious stone with markings on it, which she calls the Relic Fragment. However, she is also a bit cowardly, something she is trying to rectify. This cowardly behavior caused her to run away from Wigglytiff’s Guild before she could even enter the front door. However, after running away, she went to the beach, where she met her future best friend, Yajuu. She seems to draw courage from being around Yajuu, seeing him be look at dangerous situations with a grim determination. Unlike her best friend, Luna is friendly with pretty much anyone she meets, provided they are a nice person, and isn’t afraid to walk up and talk to them. Because of this, she would often act as the spokesperson for her team, despite considering Yajuu to be the leader. She would often look to him when she feels unsure or nervous about a situation.
> 
> I will have more character profiles, albeit less detailed, when more pokémon join Team Shadow.
> 
> (1): Luna was a name my sister came up for my partner pokémon in the game, because I plan to evolve her into an umbreon
> 
> (2): The name means Beast, my usual got-to username for nearly anything.
> 
> (3): Again, my sister came up with this, due to the fact that whenever I am home inside, it is spent in my room with the lights off and any light blocked out, shrouding it in shadows.
> 
> (4): I know that the Waterfall Cave mission technically happens a few days after joining the Guild, but I am having the timeline be more spaced out, and will mostly fill in the spaces in between with character development or random mission.
> 
> Okay, so there we have the first chapter to this. Just like with my other story, don’t expect consistent updates for this. I will write when I have the will to, trying to force the story otherwise would lead to sub-par writing, something I as an aspiring author wish to avoid. Let the Beast, Be Unleashed.


End file.
